Verdadera felicidad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿En que consistia la verdadera felicidad? ¿Celos? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Sentimientos oscuros? No, la felicidad no se trataba de eso, era algo más hermoso y especial. Aún cuando te dijeron que tu felicidad no iba a depender de alguien, a ti no te importaba. Ver aquella sonrisa era más que suficiente para saber que si el es feliz, tu serías feliz.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Ya que están todos reunidos en este punto, déjenme presentarme ante ustedes. Por lo que pueden ver, mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en este maravilloso pero a veces cruel del mundo de los fanfics. Soy miembro de esta plataforma que me cobijo desde hace ya unos años. El día de hoy, quise hacer algo nuevo y eso es publicar en esta maravillosa categoría. Desde hace tiempo que había querido escribir para los protagonistas favoritos de la serie pero no había tenido tantas ganas y fuerzas de querer subir algo hasta el día de hoy.**

**Es hora de presentar ese esfuerzo y los sentimientos que los personajes pueden llegar a tener. De eso es lo que me encargo de escribir en historias pasadas. De esos sentimientos que hablan pero nunca se meten a profundidad. De esas pequeñas teorías que pueden empezar a surgir o de mundos alternos donde nuestros héroes y compañía, son capaces de vivir. A eso me dedico y es hora de mostrar en esta categoría un poco de lo que hago.**

**¿Están listos para leer? Yo estoy ansiosa porque es mi primero de muchos en esta categoría. ¡A disfrutarlo!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug Cat Noir no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**_Verdadera felicidad_**

Muchas veces, las personas suelen confundir la felicidad con aquellos sentimientos o emociones que en lugar de que provoque que tu corazón golpeara con intensidad tu pecho, sólo provoca que las personas se alejen de ti. Sentimientos egoístas, emociones que pueden llegar a lastimar a las personas más importantes de tu vida. Eso sólo era obsesión, eran celos, era oscuridad lo que provocaba ese egoísmo que sólo dañaba más a uno mismo.

La felicidad, la encontrabas tu sólo. Un camino en solitario que tenías que hacer por el sendero de la vida. Con pequeñas acciones, con algún objeto material o con alguien que provoca que tus mejillas se pinten de un amable color rosa y que las palabras no puedan salir por ese nerviosismo de saber que esa persona en especial, sabía que existias. Olvidar todo tipo de inseguridad, todo tipo de temor, todo tipo de pesadilla y sentir esa amable calidez de que eres una persona real y no un ser invisible como creías que eras.

Claro. No podías evitar sentirte preocupada o preocupado de que algo no estaba bien. No podías evitar sentirte triste cuando lo veías con ese rostro nostálgico. No sabías que palabras decir como apoyo pero, tal vez, sólo tu simple compañía era más que suficiente para brindar esa energía, esa buena vibra de que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarías a su lado compartiendo una dulce sonrisa o un cómodo silencio donde el corazón, es el único que habla.

Ella entendía a la perfección lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Tenía amigos y compañeros que nunca reemplazaria. Tenía apoyo en ellos a pesar de que no era una chica perfecta, ellos siempre le harían saber que podía llegar a equivocarse pero que siempre se iba a levantar con una sonrisa y volverlo a intentar para que está vez, todo saliera bien. Podía tener enemigos por montón, podía tener rivales en el amor pero siempre aprendería de ellos para no cometer esos mismos errores la próxima vez.

Podía tener a ese dulce y sincero amor que sólo provocaba que hiciera las locuras que menos imaginaban. Que fuera a sentirse un poquito egoísta y celosa de que varias chicas fueran ese centro de atención que ella quisiera pero no podía serlo, no podia compartir más de una oración y sólo le tocaba observar a lo lejos en la espera de dejar de ser una cobarde para al fin hablar de sus sentimientos, para hablar de aquello que tanto tiempo ocultaba pero que a la vez le hacía un poco de daño. Pero sin duda, podía sentirse segura que la sonrisa que muestra en su rostro, era la más grande, la más bella y la más importante de su vida. Verlo sonreír con sinceridad y no de manera forzada como aquellas revistas, como aquellas fotografías que mostraban a un ser humano vacío, sin emociones, sin alegría. Ver como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y verlo ser feliz como ese pequeño niño que le regalaban un juguete que tanto quería.

Muchas veces, le dijeron que la felicidad no la iba a encontrar de una persona. Que no tenía que depender de alguien o algo para ser feliz. Aunque siendo sinceros, le daba igual. Le daba igual, comerse sus propios celos, sus propias palabras y sus propios sentimientos con tal de verlo sonreír aunque no fuera con ella quien compartiera esa dulce sonrisa y mucho menos quien juntara su mano para caminar juntos o para mostrarle su apoyo. Le gustaba verlo sonreír y así ella podia sonreír. La felicidad de él, era la suya, muchas veces se aseguró de ese pequeño secreto que guardaba en su corazón. En ese pedacito de corazón que sólo le pertenecía a él.

La verdadera felicidad la había encontrado en su pasión por ayudar a las personas, en su pasión por querer luchar por sus sueños y ser esa hija perfecta que sus padres ya estaban orgullosos de serlo. Pero su verdadera felicidad estaba frente a ella, junto con aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes llenos de amabilidad. Esa, era su verdadera felicidad. Tal vez, ser esa amiga que** Adrien Agreste **tanto necesitaba, no sonaba mal. Podía empezar siendo eso, podía ayudarle y ver una vez más esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella en forma de agradecimiento.

El corazón, no había quien le mandaba. Y **Marinette Dupain-Cheng **siempre estaría agradecida con Adrien. No sólo por ser su amigo y ese amor imposible que sonreía de manera amable, el que provocara que su mundo fuera mejor. Si no, por notarla y hacerle saber que existía, por mostrarle que la verdadera felicidad si tenía forma y tenía un nombre. Que no tenía porque meterse en esos oscuros sentimientos cuando podía hacer lo que quería con tal de ver esa sonrisa una vez más. Donde el esfuerzo se notaba más y uno mismo tenía esa gran satisfacción de que las cosas se hicieron bien.

Sin duda, algún día, lucharía por ese amor que tanto quería, sólo necesitaba un poco más de seguridad, un poco más de valor. La fuerza de voluntad iba de la mano con el amor que sentía dentro de su pecho. Y estaba segura que algún día podría tomarlo de la mano, sonreír sólo para él y besar sus mejillas como sus labios. Una promesa secreta, una promesa de amor.

**_Porque en eso consistía la verdadera felicidad..._**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como, prácticamente ya volví a mi madre aficionada a la serie, me puse a ver con ella los capítulos pasados. Fue por ese motivo que me anime realmente a escribir. Donde volví a comprender esos hermosos sentimientos que nos hace querer y a veces odiar. Así que, empezaré a escribir algunos capítulos. Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir alguna historia pero de que este sera el principio de mi era del mal, lo será.**

**Ya verán, este sera el primero de muchos que tengo planeado subir en un futuro y ustedes serán testigos de esos deseos que tendré.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 19 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
